This invention relates to a plastic, cylindrically shaped duck nesting house, especially for Wood Ducks and other migratory waterfowl. The Wood Duck house consists of a deep cavity canister for the nest, a climbing grid for the ducklings to egress the nest upon hatching and a tight fitting lid. The Wood Duck house is mounted atop a plastic sealed pole that can be planted in a wetland area plus two separate pole segments, which fit inside one another for planting in a shoreline area.